All is Fair in Love and War
by Bluedog270
Summary: / One-Shot / Takes place when Katniss and Peeta are mending in the epilogue. Love is always present during a scary event. / Everlark /


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or the poem Footprints**

**When I Carried You**

* * *

><p>Katniss and Peeta were sitting outside looking at the Primroses Peeta had planted a long time ago. It had been a year. They have gotten married. Peeta had been having less and less of his hijacking episodes. They were broken by the Capitol. But they mended. Katniss left the war and Prim's death behind her. She had moved on. Everything was back to normal.<p>

There was no Hunger Games.

There was no fear.

There was no Gale.

No Snow. Even in the winter's, no snow ever fell. The passing of the president caused the snow to stop as well. Two things no one had to deal with anymore. Peeta stood up and went inside. He started to make Katniss' favorite treat. Cheese buns. Katniss stayed outside and kept staring at the Primrose flowers.

They moved along with the breeze, not resisting, not fighting. A bee flew over and landed on one of the brightest ones. The bee slowly sucked the netgur out of the middle. The bee buzzed and flew away. The flower lost some of its color. It wasn't as bright.

Then, out of nowhere, a flashback of Prim came back to Katniss. A flashback has not happened to Katniss since about 10 months ago. Prim was being lit up by the parashues. Then, the dream went backwards and showed Prim before she got lit up. She was glowing. The dream went back forwards. Prim was no longer being lit up, even though she was engulfed in flames. She was dimmer. The flashback ended.

The smell of cheese buns wafted over to Katniss. She stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Peeta just set the plate of steaming hot cheese buns on the table. He saw Katniss and his eyes went small, like little pebbles. He grabbed onto the nearest chair. His knuckles became white and his eyes were darting back and forth. Katniss stayed were she was. Peeta set his eyes on Katniss. Usually, Peeta would have fought it off by now and Katniss would off hugged him. This nightmare was bad. He started to walk towards Katniss. He picked a knife of the counter. But before he could move any farther, he dropped the knife and collapsed to the ground. He was out cold.

This never happened before.

Katniss checked his pulse.

It was fine. He was still breathing. Katniss dragged him to the couch. She put the knife back on top of the counter. She couldn't take it anymore.

She darted of to the forest. She got to the lake and started crying. Peeta showed up 20 minutes later. He saw Katniss sobbing and sat next to her. Katniss stopped crying and looked up. Peeta looked into her eyes and Katniss saw pain and sadness in his. Katniss dived into his chest, knocking him over in the progress. She laid on top of him and Peeta stroked her hair back. "I am sorry." Peeta said, his voice was no more than a whisper. Katniss lifted her head off his chest. She kissed him. Their lips melted into one another's. They sat up and Katniss wouldn't let go of Peeta, even for him to stand up.

Peeta eventually got Katniss to stand up and they walked off, towards the part of the wood, they have been only once. They walked for hours. They knew that the place they were heading to was worth it. After a few hours more, they made it to a clearing. Peeta pushed a branch aside.

Before them stood an ocean that spread wide and far. The sand was glowing in the evening sunlight. The sky was Peeta's favorite color. They walked along the beach and they each had flashbacks at certain times. They walked side by side and sometimes, Peeta would carry Katniss. This beach was magical to them because at times like this, when they were sad and depressed, this place brought out their good and bad memories. Their life seemed to play out in the sky. After they walked to the end of the beach, they looked behind them at the footprints. Katniss was puzzled. She leaned against Peeta. There was only one set of footprints at the saddest and scariest times in her life.

"Peeta, you said that you would always protect me. But how come at the worse parts of my life, you left me. Why is that?" Peeta looked out to the ocean and then at the footprints in the sand. He laughed his gentle giant laugh. He turned Katniss towards him and looked into her eyes. They locked eyes. Peeta spoke his next sentence in his gentlest voice. The gentlest voice he had ever spoke in his whole life.

"Katniss, I love you and would never leave you. I promised I would protect you. During those times of trail and suffering, when you see only one set of footprints, it was then when I carried you."

E~n~D

* * *

><p><strong>~AN~** So I hoped you guys liked it! Now here is the real poem! :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

><p>One night a man had a dream. He dreamed he was walking along the beach with the Lord. Across the sky flashed scenes from his life. For each scene, he noticed two sets of footprints in the sand; one belonging to him, the other to the Lord.<p>

When the last scene of his life flashed before him, he looked back at the footprints in the sand. He noticed that many times along the path of his life there was only one set of foot prints. He also noticed that it happened at the lowest and saddest times in his life.

Tis really bothered him and he questioned the Lord about it. "Lord, you said that once I decided to follow you, you'd walk with me all the way. But I have noticed that during the most troublesome times in my life, there is only one set of footprints. I don't understand why when I needed you most you would leave me."

The Lord replied, "My precious , precious child, I love you and I would never leave you. During your times of trail and suffering, when you see only one set of footprints, it was then that I carried you."

-Author unknown

* * *

><p><strong>~A.N~<strong>_**  
><strong>_**  
>I LOVE that poem! So yeah…hope you liked my story! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**THX SO MUCH FOR READING! :D**


End file.
